


Mirror

by mmmdraco



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-20
Updated: 2012-08-20
Packaged: 2017-11-12 13:37:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/491640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are two ways to view the image.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mirror

**Author's Note:**

  * For [verloren1983](https://archiveofourown.org/users/verloren1983/gifts).



Tsutsui's eyes were shut tight as he leaned back against Kaga's chest and lowered himself onto the other boy's cock. His hips canted back upward for a moment, but he settled again and just sat with Kaga buried deep within him because he knows Kaga likes that. He feet Kaga's hands roaming up his abdomen and ghosting past his nipples and then straightened his neck so his head faced front. "Look."

With a little shake of his head, constrained as it was by Kaga's hands, Tsutsui muttered, "No, I can't."

Then his glasses were slid off and Tsutsui opened his eyes as he reached for them and couldn't help look at what he'd been trying to keep from even seeing. That large mirror that Kaga had dragged to his apartment and set up at an angle against the wall... Tsutsui could see them reflected blurrily in the surface and his eyes squinted to try to further make out the exact lines that made up the picture. 

It... was beautiful. He couldn't tear his eyes away now like it was an Impressionist painting on display for his eyes only. When Kaga gripped his hips and pulled him down even further to grind into him, Tsutsui groaned and watched as his blurred reflection did the same. While he would normally be an active participant already, the mirror had all of his attention, but Kaga was certainly making up for it.

When Tsutsui came, his eyes were glued to the mirror to see the face he was making and the way Kaga's hands clutched his thighs. Kaga came into him a moment later and Tsutsui sighed warmly as the frenetic pace they'd built slowed to a pair of fluttering heartbeats. Tsutsui's glasses were slid back on him and he inhaled sharply as he looked to the mirror again. With his glasses on, the debauchery became clear. The scratches and hickeys and the streaks of come and the way that his ass looked stretched around Kaga's cock... He preferred the artistry of the blurred visage, but there was something about the reality that nothing else could touch. He and Kaga would never be a beautiful picture, but it didn't keep them from being a perfect one.


End file.
